Une douce foi dans les anges
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Derek Morgan avait cessé de croire en Dieu. Mais il n'avait jamais cessé de croire tout à fait aux anges.


**Une douce foi dans les anges**

_Chacun d'entre nous vit avec un ange – Erri de Luca_

Derek Morgan avait cessé de croire en Dieu depuis qu'il avait treize ans. Mais curieusement, il n'avait jamais cessé de croire tout à fait aux anges.

Parfois, il se rappelait ce qu'avait dit l'un de leurs tueurs les plus mémorables – le cinglé irréversible répondant au nom de Tobias Hankel. Totalement porté sur la religion. À ce moment-là, la façon dont il considérait leur équipe n'avait paru que le délire d'une personnalité fracturée. Mais il arrivait à Morgan d'y repenser.

_Les sept Anges du Seigneur._

Bien sûr, c'était plutôt risible, quand on envisageait sérieusement la chose. Morgan faisait un drôle d'ange, avec sa manie de draguer toutes les femmes qu'il voyait Hotch était franchement trop _sinistre_ pour avoir la tête de l'emploi et en dépit de son côté italien donc forcément ultra catholique, Rossi n'offrait pas non plus un modèle de chasteté et d'humilité. Et il ne s'agissait que d'eux trois...

Mais parfois, il pensait à une blague que lui avait raconté Reid. Le gosse était tombé sur un foutu manuel de philosophie qui présentait les plaisanteries comme autant d'obscures paraboles soi-disant bourrées de sagesse – et avait décidé de pourrir la vie du métis en venant lui réciter le bouquin en long, en large et en travers. Tout ça en dégageant une extase candide qui vous rendait incapable de lui en vouloir.

_C'est un homme coincé dans un immeuble en feu. Les pompiers viennent le chercher, mais il les renvoie, disant que Dieu le sauvera. Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'incendie a empiré et les pompiers reviennent tenter de sauver l'homme. Celui-ci décline à nouveau leur aide, réaffirmant sa foi en une aide divine. Dix minutes plus tard, l'immeuble est sur le point de s'écrouler, et les pompiers insistent encore. L'homme les renvoie à nouveau. Quelques instants après, le bâtiment s'effondre et l'homme est tué. Il se retrouve au Paradis en face de Dieu._

_- Mais enfin, Seigneur, s'écrie-t-il, furieux, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je pensais que tu allais me sauver !_

_- Là, tu exagères, lui répond Dieu. Je t'ai quand même envoyé trois fois les pompiers !_

Et sur ce, Reid était parti dans son petit laïus comme quoi le destin était impénétrable et qu'on pouvait obtenir ce qu'on voulait mais pas de la façon dont on s'y attendait.

- Mais tu crois en Dieu, alors ? lui avait demandé Morgan, histoire de couper court à sa diarrhée verbale.

- Non, avait répondu le jeune génie, en le fixant de ses grands yeux limpides.

Morgan s'était foutu de Reid sur le moment, mais l'idée l'avait travaillé. _Des anges travestis en pompiers_. Des émissaires humains qui faisaient le bien, de manière plus ou moins imparfaite, parce que l'imperfection est humaine. Et puis il s'était souvenu du plastiqueur de Seattle. De la femme à la voituré piégée. Il avait refusé de s'écarter de la voiture, refusé de lâcher la main de cette femme, parce que _quel genre de type qui se respecte peut laisser seule une femme désespérée qui va peut-être mourir dans cinq secondes_.

Il se souvenait du visage de cette femme lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé en pleurant.

_Vous êtes un ange_, lui avait-elle dit.

Ça l'avait penser. Il s'était laissé aller à imaginer un truc un peu bête impliquant son équipe. _Si nous sommes des anges déguisés en profilers, comment ça ressort ?_

Pour lui, il se voyait davantage dans le rôle d'ange protecteur. Celui qui se dressait contre ceux qui blessaient des innocents, et qui faisait tout son possible pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire un combattant qui refusait de transiger avec le mal. Un protecteur. Un ange gardien.

Hotch et Rossi auraient davantage été des conseillers. La voix de la conscience ou de la prudence, celle qui vous empêchait d'aller trop loin, qui vous contraignait à réfléchir à vos actes ou qui vous suggérait tel ou tel choix. Ils étaient le sérieux, l'autorité, mais n'en abusaient jamais.

Emily aurait été l'ange qui chemine auprès de son ami, comme l'ange Raphaël qui accompagnait Tobias (même après trois ans, il avait du mal à penser ces deux noms et à les identifier au bien). Elle était forte, loyale, elle tenait bon face au danger. Elle était celle qui soutient et encourage, la main sur l'épaule, les mots qui encourageaient. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle avait assez d'allure pour figurer sur un vitrail.

JJ aurait été un ange comme l'imaginaient ceux proclamant que Dieu est « amour » et « réconfort ». Elle était maternelle par instinct. Elle était la voix douce, les bras qui accueillaient, les paroles qui rassuraient. Elle était celle qui s'inquiétait pour vous, qui vous faisait sentir que quelqu'un tenait à vous. Que vous étiez irremplaçable.

Garcia... Elle, Morgan n'avait pas de mal à l'imaginer dans une robe blanche, avec deux ailes blanches duveteuses, une harpe sous le bras et jetant partout des pétales multicolores. Quand il se sentait mal, elle était là, avec un immense sourire, pour lui remonter le moral. Elle rayonnait comme le soleil. Elle était l'ange du bonheur.

Reid aussi, c'était étrangement facile de penser à lui comme à un ange il était déjà si différent du quidam moyen, si vaguement _inhumain_. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de son intelligence et de son savoir disproportionnés c'était également son innocence désarmante, sa gentillesse bouleversante, son âme enfantine dans son corps d'adulte qui paraissait appartenir à un adolescent. Il défiait le temps, et manquait douloureusement d'une certaine présence physique. Comme s'il ne devait pas exister sur terre mais ailleurs.

Morgan savait bien que tout ça, c'était un ramassis d'âneries. Mais une question le travaillait insidieusement. _Si j'ai un ange gardien au département, de qui s'agit-il ?_

Il avait un ange gardien. En fait, il en avait même deux. Parce que lorsqu'il avait un coup de barre, il n'avait qu'à conjurer le visage d'une blonde rondelette optimiste ou celui d'un génie maladroit et timide pour se sentir mieux.

C'était les deux personnes dont il se sentait le plus proche. Les deux membres de son équipe qui conservaient encore une naïveté jugée déplacée par certains membres du bureau. C'était les deux personnes qui lui faisaient irrationnellement et absolument confiance pour les protéger. Deux personnes pour lesquelles il serait prêt à descendre en enfer si ça lui permettait de les sauver. Parce que c'était les deux êtres les plus innocents qu'il avait rencontrés et s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que les anges étaient innocents.

Alors non, Derek Morgan ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mais il croyait aux anges. Parce qu'il les avait rencontrés.

_Voilà comment sont les yeux des anges, ils peuvent voir jusqu'au fond du cœur. - Théodore Roszak_


End file.
